Lost In Cyberworld
by Fuwa2 Kyara
Summary: Lan & co. ends up in Cyberworld, and Lan is the only one who notices the difference. Can they survive the attack of the unknown virus? Good thing Megaman is there, or will it make no differance? Rating may change for the last chapter.
1. An accident

Fuwa – "I wrote this fic a few years ago, and it sucked like so I just had to edit it... Well anyway, this fic starts when Lan wakes up late... On a school day! – dun-dun-dun! – So yeah… Read and you'll find out... Or don't... There's no point in reading a cruddy fic like this one... Heck I don't even know why I'm still posting this... Meh..."

**Lost In Cyberworld . .** .

"I'm laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!" The boy screamed, speeding out his front door in his roller shoes.

"Lan…!" An impatient voice came from the PET.

"How many times have I told you? You shouldn't have stayed up all night net-battling!"

"Hey, at least we got enough victory points to enter the Net-battle Mini Leagues!" Lan said back to his little blue net navi.

"That's true but your education is more important than net games." Megaman parents.

"Strange hearing that come from a net navi… You're made for net games for crying out loud!" Lan turned a corner of the street, fixing up his blue bandana from getting in the way of his vision.

"Wrong!" Megaman started. "We're made for much more than just games! We were programmed to protect your computers and things, as well as being a personal manager and-"

"Okay! I got it already! But lecturing isn't helping me get any closer to-"

"Lan! WATCH OUT!" Megaman yelled.

"Huh?" Lan looked puzzled for a second. Fear struck him when he noticed something speeding straight towards him from his left. Everything seemed to slow down as he turned his head to see the red car closing in on him.

Lan's eyes widen in fear. Common sense seemed to come in late, and fear freezing his legs onto the road.

Not even Megaman's frantic yell could get the ice freezing his legs from moving.

"LAAAAAN!"

Fuwa – "Man, that was short. If you are willing to read on, then go ahead… Just don't say I didn't warn you about how horrible this fic is..."


	2. Where am I?

Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
The car was speeding toward him!  
  
Lan was frozen on his feet and he couldn't move of fright.  
  
"Lan!!" A voice called.  
  
SHWOOP!!  
  
Something picked him up, and slammed him to the other side.  
  
Lan gets up and holds his head.  
  
"Oww! Hey thanks I-"  
  
Lan's jaw dropped when he saw what he thought he saw!  
  
"G-G-G- GUTSMAN!!??"  
  
"Lan watch where going next time!" Gutsman said plainly.  
  
He heard Megaman call his name and looked into his PET.  
He wasn't there!  
  
"Megaman!?"  
  
"I'm over here Lan!"  
  
Lan looked behind Gutsman and saw Megaman running toward him.  
  
"Wh-wh-what the heck!!"  
  
Megaman looked up at Gutsman.  
  
"Thanks Gutsman!"  
  
"No problem guts!"  
  
Lan blinked, still wide-eyed. He was REEEEEALLY confused!  
  
"Here it comes again!" Megaman turned to the Burner. The Fishy-looking virus speeded toward them. It left a trail of fire of where it glided along.  
  
Gutsman lifted his arms backwards, and when he slammed the ground, his hands turned into a hammer-looking cylinder.  
  
"Guts-hammer!!!"  
  
BAM! The virus was deleted!  
  
Megaman looks around and sees more coming. "Here they come! Lan! Download a battle-chip"  
  
Lan just stood there in total amazement and shock, and then noticed what Megaman was saying.  
  
Lan shook his head "Oh, right!......... So where do I jack you in?"  
  
"Lan! Just insert a battle-chip!" Megaman commanded looking back at his net op.  
  
"Okay okay!"  
  
He searched for the right battle-chip inside his pocket. Shuffling through them all, he finally took one out and looked at it.  
  
Lan took a quick deep breath "Here goes! Wide Sword battle-chip in! Download!!!"  
  
In a quick flash, Megaman's left hand turned into a sword!  
  
Megaman said as he advanced toward the viruses. "Thanks Lan!"  
  
He swiped his sword around, and in no time, all of the Burners were deleted.  
  
"Great job Gutsman!"  
  
Lan looked around and saw Dex!  
  
Lan looked at him as if he just saw Wily doing the macarena in a dress. (As in very shocked)  
  
He choked "Dex!? How did you- Why are we- I-HUH!?"  
  
Dex called as he ran past him "Lan! We gotta get to school before we're late!"  
  
Gutsman ran after Dex and cried out "Wait for Gutsman!!"  
  
"School? I-"  
  
"C'mon! Let's go Lan!" Megaman ran after them too, looking back at Lan.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Lan put his PET back into the PET holder and followed him......... Where ever he was going!  
  
Chapter 2 is over! A cyberschool? Let's see how Lan takes this school.


	3. Cyberschool?

In this chapter, Lan goes to cyberschool. Everyone starts to notice Lan is acting a little "strange". Read along to see what happens!  
  
Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
Lan looked around the whole place. There were shades of blue data flowing through every building! It looked much more high tech than Net City! (And Net City was high tech enough!)  
  
He panted as he ran after his friends "Megaman!!! Where are we going!?"  
  
Megaman kept running "To cyberschool! Don't tell me you thought spring break started TODAY!?"  
  
"CYBERSCHOOL!!?"  
  
Megaman looked back at Lan and called "Just keep running if you don't want to be late!"  
  
Lan did so...  
  
"Made it!" Dex runs through a door into a room that looked a little like the classroom in the realworld.  
  
Gutsman and Megaman goes to a room across the one Dex just went into.  
  
Bloooooop!  
  
The sound of an electric school bell rings.  
  
Lan follows Megaman into the class, and sees a bunch of Navis! He saw Iceman, Roll, Glide as a teacher with goofy-looking glasses (He guessed he was the teacher), Gutsman and Megaman were there too of course! There were many other netnavis of different shapes and sizes.  
  
"Whoa!" Lan gasps.  
  
Megaman notices him "Lan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh? I thought I was-"  
  
"Your classroom is right there." Megaman points toward the other room across.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
As Lan leaves, Megaman has a concerned look on his face while the class was snickering a little.  
  
Halfway through school, Lan felt like he was missing something. He didn't notice it till now since he had to ask Maylu several times how to do this and that for the schoolwork.  
  
It feels like I'm missing something......... But WHAT?  
  
School was over. Lan, Megaman, Maylu, Roll, Dex, Gutsman, Yai, Glide, Torie, and Iceman ALL walked home. (Where ever home WAS!)  
  
Lan walked along silently as he thought about what he was missing. He also looked around at all the techy houses and streets and walls!  
  
Megaman looked back at Lan.  
  
"Lan's been strange today!" Megaman says to Maylu.  
  
"I know. He asked me how to open up his file text, and he was looking at his desk like he was looking for a hole or something! I know he's not the best student in the class, but he's......... Well........." Maylu stops.  
  
"I know what you mean! This morning, Lan seemed like he didn't even know how to bust a virus." Dex adds.  
  
"And he usually shows off how good he's at it! No offence Megaman." Roll also adds.  
  
Megaman shrugs and asks uncertainly "By the way, have you guys ever heard of the word jack-in?"  
  
"Dex. What jack-in?" Gutsman asks with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I have NO idea."  
  
Iceman stopped. "See ya guys later!"  
  
"Bye!" Torie calls as he takes a right turn with Iceman.  
  
Lan sees Torie and Iceman disappear in a flash of light!  
  
"What the!!!" Lan jumps.  
  
"We'll see you guys after spring break!" Yai waves and disappears with Glide the same way Torie and Iceman did.  
  
"Wha-!?" Lan is VERY confused.  
  
Megaman and the rest of the guys look at him like he was weird.  
  
"W-What are you guys looking at?"  
  
Dex and Gutsman left soon after.  
  
Maylu looks at Lan with a worried smile.  
  
"Well, see you Lan."  
  
Lan notices Maylu's worried smile.  
  
"Bye Mega!" Roll smiles and skips beside Maylu.  
  
"Take care!" They both said and flashed away.  
  
Megaman and Lan were home.  
  
Lan was still thinking about what happened the past hours, especially about what he was missing. Right before Megaman opened the door, it hit him.  
  
"I GOT IT!!"  
  
"Got what Lan?"  
  
"I've been missing food!!" Lan shouted.  
  
"Food? What the heck is food?" Megaman asked. Now HE was confused!  
  
Lan's smile turned into a jaw-dropped, wide-eyed, about to shout face.  
  
"You mean......... WE DON'T EAT!!!!??"  
  
((Megaman's reply......... "What's eat?"))  
  
Remember the fact that Net Navis don't eat? That goes to Lan too since he's in cyberworld! Poor guy. The next chapter is gonna be the action included one! (Not too sure if it's packed of it but...) 


	4. The Virus

THIS is where and when the action begins!! I hope it's exciting enough for ya!  
  
Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
"Aw man!" Lan groaned.  
  
"Net Navis don't eat in cyberworld. And since I'm in cyberworld......... AAAAARGH!!!!" Lan roared at the thought of no food.  
  
Lan banged his head at the data-streaming wall. Bang! Bang!  
  
Hearing Lan banging his head on the wall, his father walks into his room. "Uh, Lan........." His dad started.  
  
"Oh, hi dad." Lan said holding his head in pain from all that banging on the wall.  
  
"Is something bothering you?......... Or do you have some sort of problem?"  
  
Lan frowned that his dad knew nothing about what happened. Since HE didn't know, HE didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Lan kept on his frown. "Nothing dad......... Just nothing........."  
  
Lan's dad brought up a light smile. "Okay, but if you want to talk about it......... You can tell me anything." With that, he went out of his room.  
  
Lan landed in his hard mechanical bed as he would in the real world. (Wasn't very soft to land in just ta tell ya! /' ouch)  
  
Yah right! Like he can help me when he doesn't even know that we're living in an entirely different place!!!! Lan thought.  
  
He closed his eyes and started to think. As he did, he fell asleep.........  
  
BANG!!!!! "AAH!" Lan screamed and fell off his bed from the startling explosion he heard outside.  
  
He held the back of his head that he had landed on. "What was that?"  
  
"Lan! It's a virus! We have to go now!" Megaman jumped into the room.  
  
Lan got up. "A virus!?"  
  
"Yah, and it's huge! We have to try and bust it before it wrecks our homes!" Lan's dad says. Lan runs outside of his room and soon out of his house, and to his horror, he sees a HUGE virus!!! It had a tiny head with a simple skull mask and two goat horn-looking things sticking out the side of it, with a very VERY large mane decorated with a dark-red chest plate and everything! It was mainly black with dark-red devil wings, it's shoulders were spiked at the top with a few more at it's elbow and knees! It's looks were as evil as it's yellow gleam in it's eyes!!  
  
"Whoa!! That thing is...... HUGE!!" said Lan with widened eyes.  
  
As soon as he said that, he saw Megaman jump up into the air.  
  
"MEGA BUSTER!!!" He shouts. His left arm turns into a cannon-looking tube, and out of it shot out a magenta-coloured blast!  
  
BAM!  
  
The virus lets out a high pitched screech that echoed a bit that made it sound like a ghost! It glared at Lan. It's eyes widen and then narrows it.  
  
The virus held it's head with it's large hands.  
  
"Laaaaan.................."  
  
Lan feels a cold chill.  
  
"Laaaaaan. . . . . . Laaaaann-n-n. . . GWROOOOAAAARR!!! . . . LAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!"  
  
Lan freezes. (Not literally)  
  
Everything around him blew up with light. He closed his eyes from the blinding light.  
  
He hears something. Or more like some ONE!......... It was hard to make out, but he knew it was a man's voice.  
  
"Lan......... Lan! Wake up........."  
  
Lan tried to open his eyes to see who was calling him, but he couldn't. Then, with a lot of effort, he opened it slightly. He saw a face. A face......... He couldn't make out the little details, but the man had brown hair... And glasses?  
  
"Lan......... Lan!"  
  
The voice was familiar......... It was shaken, but the voice still had a gentle and was also strong in a way.  
  
Lan suddenly felt a jolt of pain all over his body. It hurt so much Lan could barely withstand it, but then, the light blinded him again......... And found himself in cyberworld.  
  
Megaman lands safely beside Lan and looks at the virus. Shocked at what he was seeing.  
  
"What! I barely made a dent! Not even a slight amount of damage!" Megaman says.  
  
Lan ignored the vision thinggy and shook his head. Lan thought this would be a good time to use the program advance on the virus!  
  
"Hmm. Are you ready Megaman?" Lan grins a bit.  
  
Megaman looks back with a puzzled look.  
  
"Cybersword, wide sword, long sword battle chip in! Download!!!"  
  
Megaman gets another shocked look when he said that!  
  
The swords appeared, but disappeared instantly!  
  
"Huh!? What happened!? That was supposed to" Lan all of a sudden collapses before he could finish his sentence!  
  
"Lan!" Megaman yells and rushes over to help him, so does Mr. and Mrs. Hikari.  
  
DOGOOM! (I know it's a weird sound effect)  
  
Megaman noticed the virus stomping over to them and looked up.  
  
The virus looked down at them with it's yellow eyes under it's mask. It was about to squash them!!!  
  
Megaman thought We're doomed......... 


	5. Another vision?

Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
Megaman thought We're doomed.........  
  
Megaman closed his eyes in fear.  
  
The virus was about to strike with it's large hand and sharp claws, but when it stroke at the ground, Megaman and the Hikaris were gone!  
  
The virus looked around furiously. After a few glances around itself, it stomped away to create destruction and deletion somewhere else.  
  
"Huh?......... What happened?" Megaman looked up.  
  
"My goodness! What happened out there Megaman?" an elegant voice asked. It was Glide!  
  
His little net op., Yai stepped out from a cyber cube.  
  
"Good job Glide!" She said smiling.  
  
Lan was coming-to but he was still lying on the ground and eyes closed.  
  
He tried to open them, but when he did, he saw that he wasn't in cyberworld. There was a ceiling. A cyan coloured ceilings with plain- looking lights built into them. He felt like he was moving......... Fast.  
  
The lights were flying from up to down. He saw the sides of people's heads, and heard a few talking.  
  
He also heard the sound of rolling wheels, but the same bright lights shut his eyes closed.  
  
Lan shot awake.  
  
"Wh-where's the virus? Did we delete it Megaman!?"  
  
"Lan! You're awake." Megaman said happily.  
  
"Oh! Hi Yai! When'd you get here?" Lan asked.  
  
"I just came right when you were about to get smacked down by the virus! And what were you THINKING!?" Yai shouted.  
  
"What? Whadda ya mean!?"  
  
Megaman looked at him. He looked pretty serious.  
  
"She means why did you try to use the Program Advance?"  
  
Lan cocked his head. "What? We always use the Program Advance on tough enemies!"  
  
Dr. and Mrs. Hikari was shocked. "WHAT!?"  
  
Megaman was shocked too. "Lan! You crazy!!?" He turned toward Lan's parents.  
  
"Uh, he didn't mean that! We never used the Program Advance before! Until........."  
  
Megaman's voice trailed off.  
  
Lan was confused.  
  
"Why's the Program Advance so dangerous?"  
  
"LAN!!!" Yai shouted again.  
  
"The Program Advance is always the first thing policemen and nurses talk about in safety speeches!!! Mrs.Mari always warns us about incidents happening because of them!!!"  
  
"What incidents?" Lan asked.  
  
Yai put her hands to her head with anger. "URGH!!! I guess you weren't paying attention again. There are several net op.s that died because of the energy transfer for the Program Advance!!!! You're lucky you only fainted!!!!"  
  
Lan's eyes widened. He couldn't speak. He was shocked to hear such a thing.  
  
Lan finally spoke, but to himself.  
  
"I guess things are different here than in the real world."  
  
"Did you say something Lan?" Megaman asked, concerned.  
  
Lan growled, punched the ground and ran off.  
  
"LAN!!!" Megaman started to follow, but Dr.Hikari stopped him. He shook his head.  
  
"Let him go. He just needs time to settle down."  
  
Megaman sighed.  
  
Lan......... 


	6. A Visit

Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
He ran. He ran as fast as he could.  
  
Why doesn't anybody remember? Lan thought, running.  
  
We lived on Earth. Not this crummy place!  
  
Lan slowly came to a stop. He was exhausted from running. Tears welled up in his eyes for some reason. He wiped them off with his sleeve.  
  
Lan just stood there......... Thinking. What is he going to do? About the virus? About living in a place he isn't supposed to?  
  
"I don't know......... I don't understand! How come I'm stuck here? How come I'm in cyberworld? How come no one remembers the times of us being in the real world?"  
  
Lan sighed.  
  
A few minutes passed. Lan still stood there. Thinking but not quite, then.........  
  
BANG!!! "Shreeeeek!" whoosh.........  
  
He heard it. He heard it again. The groan. The sheik. (Something in between) The voice that made his hair sort of go up.  
  
"Laaaannn......... Laaaannnn............ LAAAAANNN!!!!"  
  
Lan looked up. He saw nothing but a weird, turquoise-green-gray fog. It was about seven feet far and high, but it became larger, and larger, until the fog became too thick to see through. Lan looked back and found that the fog has surrounded him!  
  
"Laaaannn......... Laaaaaaannn!......... LAAAAAAAAAANN!!"  
  
The fog started to close in on him. Lan tried to go through the fog, but something told him not to......... The light. It blinded him again.  
  
"Lan Hikari?......... Can you hear me?"  
  
Lan heard another voice. This time the voice was somebody's he never heard before. It was calm and strict.  
  
Lan again tried to open his eyes, but this time he failed to open them.  
  
He heard a women's voice. A worried voice. He heard it before, but where? From who?  
  
FLASH!  
  
Lan opens his eyes. The fog was gone, but instead, he found the virus in front of him.  
  
This time, the virus was calm. It didn't move. It just looked at Lan......... It was like a statue. Not moving a single centimeter.  
  
The virus started to call him again.  
  
"Laaaannn......... Laaaannn..........................."  
  
The voice was hushed.  
  
Lan felt some of his hair go up a little in fright. He thought the virus was scary before when it crushed it's surroundings and stomping a muck, but this time......... It was like a ghost......... It scared him a bit more.  
  
As Lan stood there is fright and a bit of amazement, the virus dissolved right in front of Lan's widened eyes.  
  
It didn't dissolve like when things get deleted......... It dissolved like the fog.  
  
Lan was still looking up at where the virus's yellow eyes have been. He looked up blankly, until.........  
  
"Uh, Lan?"  
  
"Huh?" Lan looks behind him and sees Megaman peering from a cybercube.  
  
"What is it Megaman?" Lan looks away.  
  
"Well........."  
  
Megaman walks slowly towards Lan.  
  
"We're all going to Sci lab to get a little info on the virus. Do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
At Sci, Dr. Hikari types on his computer, while the others stand or pace around the room.  
  
"Do you have any information yet?" Megaman asked, peering over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but not much."  
  
Everybody crowds over to the large computer screen, except for Lan. He leaned on the wall with arms crossed, looking down.  
  
Lan's father started. "The virus is called 'Memory'."  
  
"'Memory'!?" Everyone repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. The virus is made up of junk data and deleted files. That's all the information I can get. The virus just appeared today, so these are just new info. The reporters don't know if any of this is still true."  
  
Yai looked into her PET screen and pushed a few buttons.  
  
"Hmm. There are some news of the virus, but all of the video clips and pictures got deleted."  
  
Dr. Hikari nodded. "That's because of what the virus's data is made out of. Some of the data getting fused together confuses the cameras' and photo taking devices."  
  
Yai nods. "Ooooh......... Well, in the news report, it says that 'The virus constantly looks at people right in the eye and moans something. A guess of what it is saying are: Dan, Ann, Len, or......... !?? LAN!!?"  
  
Yai's eyes grew wide and everybody turned to Lan.  
  
Lan looks up. "What!?" 


	7. Him also

Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
"What!?" asked Lan holding out his arms.  
  
"Can it really?" Megaman asks Dr. Hikari.  
  
"I think so, but why?" Dr. Hikari scratches his head in confusion.  
  
"What? What is it!?" Lan asks impatiently.  
  
Yai puts her hands at her hips. "The virus! In the reports, the people say the virus looks into the net op.s' eyes and groan something out like......... Oh I don't know......... LAN!"  
  
Lan starts "Me!? Why m-.........Come to think of it......... It did call me when I first saw it......... But why.........?"  
  
"Well that's what WE want to know!" Yai shouts.  
  
"Uh, I suggest that you calm down a bit miss Yai?" Glide asks a little nervously since she always yells back at him not to.  
  
"Hmph!" Yai crosses her arms.  
  
Dr. and Mrs. Hikari exchange glances and looks at Lan.  
  
Everybody is quiet until an explosion breaks the silence.  
  
Everybody looks toward the window and sees Memory running a muck over the houses and shooting out laser beams from the palm of it's hands.  
  
"............... Oh no!" Megaman gasps.  
  
Lan walks over. "What?"  
  
Megaman looks at Lan nervously. "......... That's near where Torie lives!"  
  
Lan's eyes widen.  
  
They all run to the data-leaking houses and looks around for any sign of Torie or Iceman. The whole place was smashed down, and no houses were left standing in the area......... Torie's house was smashed down also.  
  
"Torie!" Lan calls, cupping his mouth.  
  
Megaman calls for Iceman.  
  
"Iceman!......... Iceman!"  
  
They are all calling for them and sees Gutsman and Dex frantically digging where the house had been.  
  
"Dex!" Lan calls.  
  
Dex looks back.  
  
"Lan!"  
  
Lan asks anxiously.  
  
"Do you think Torie and Iceman is under all that?"  
  
Dex stops digging and looks down.  
  
"I......... I don't know."  
  
Lan became silent. He just hoped Torie nor Iceman got deleted......... Or in Torie's case died.  
  
"Hey! Guys!" It was Maylu!  
  
Maylu was on the other side of the pile of rubble and junk Lan and Dex were at.  
  
"What is it Maylu?" Lan called.  
  
"Just come here!!" She yelled. Her voice was frantic.  
  
Lan went over to the other side and was shocked......... Both glad and upset.  
  
Torie was half dug up. He was alive, but barely. His left arm was disintegrating and he was out cold.  
  
Lan couldn't say anything. Maylu had a very worried face. She was about to cry.  
  
Dex ran over a minute after Lan.  
  
Dex immediately ran toward Dr. Hikari for help.  
  
An hour had passed and there was no sign of Iceman. Dex, Gutsman, Maylu, Roll, and Dr. Hikari took Torie to Sci Lab to fix him up.  
  
"I hope Iceman is okay." Megaman sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Magaman. I'm sure he's okay." Lan said with an unsure and worried tone of voice. He wasn't sure if Iceman was okay at all!  
  
Boom!  
  
Lan looked back. He saw an explosion far away.  
  
Lan's eyes grew wide in fear.  
  
"Memory........."  
  
Memory was punching down the houses to nothing but data. Memory sucked up the data into the palm of it's hands. Then it curled up a little and screeched.  
  
"LAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!"  
  
Lan saw a big flash of light, but this time......... Megaman also.  
  
"My eyes!" Megaman yelled.  
  
Lan opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. He felt himself floating. Floating in midair. He heard something calling. A fuzzy and getting cut off each time the voice talked.  
  
L..bzzatt...n......bzzz La.... W......k...Bzzt.....p! ZZZZTT! LA....ZAKZAKZAK!!!  
  
The light went away as fast as it came, and Lan was standing there in cyberworld.  
  
He looked at Megaman right beside him. He was shocked. He just stood there and stared into nothingness. Then turned toward Lan.  
  
Megaman's face became even more shocked and fell on his rear.  
  
"Megaman? Why are you so freaked-out?" Lan asked.  
  
Megaman's face started to calm.  
  
He got up and shook his head.  
  
"N-Nothing." Magaman turned away.  
  
"What do you mean 'Nothing'!? You looked at me like I was Memory and fell over backwards! SURE it's nothing Megaman!" Lan stopped.  
  
He didn't mean to yell. He was just so confused. All those flashes of lights and visions. He didn't know what the heck they were, and why Lan was the only one having them!  
  
"!!......... No wait! Megaman!........ You saw something after a blinding light......... Didn't you?"  
  
Megaman froze. His mouth opened, but the sound didn't come out. Megaman just closed his mouth and made a fake innocent face. Lan could tell it was fake. Megaman's eye twitched! Isn't that obvious enough?  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?"  
  
Lan frowned. He knew Megaman saw the light. Otherwise he wouldn't have yelled. "My eyes!"  
  
They stood there for a moment, but then heard Lan's PET ring about an E- mail. Lan didn't press the receive button. He just stood there with a serious face on Megaman.  
  
Yai came along and grabbed it for him and pressed the button on the PET.  
  
"Hello? Lan?" Maylu's voice came out from the PET.  
  
"Torie's awake! Please hurry to the Sci Lab with everyone!"  
  
Lan and the others did so............  
  
Chapter 7 O-VER!! Please note that there is a character death......... Or deletion in the next chapter............... KAWAISOU DESHU!!!! /TmT Aisuchan! 


	8. For Iceman

Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
Lan and the others ran as fast as they could to Sci Lab.  
  
"Torie!?" Lan called as he entered the room.  
  
He was there, but didn't look a tiny bit better than when they first dug him up. He was lying on the bed... (Or more like a metal table.) His face still showed a sign of pain, but this time he was awake. This time his face also showed sorrow.  
  
"Torie?" Lan asked softly.  
  
"...o..n" Torie's voice was weak. He barely whispered out something Lan couldn't quite hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"..es..o..n..."  
  
Maylu put her ear near him to hear what he was trying to say.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"What? Who's gone?" Maylu looked a little shocked.  
  
"Iceman...He got..." Torie's voice trailed off and he turned his head to the wall. He was too sad to complete his sentence... About what happened to his poor net navi friend. Maylu looked even more shocked. Torie didn't have to complete his sentence to let Maylu know..... That Iceman was deleted.  
  
Lan asked impatiently. "What? What happened? What did he say!? Does he know where Iceman is?"  
  
Maylu shook her head and slowly turned her head to Lan. Her face was full of sadness. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Lan looked at Maylu and instantly knew. Lan looked down. He clenched his fist and teeth in anger of the horrible thing that overgrown virus have done to their friend. He looked out the window with an angry face. Full of rage. In the distance, he saw Memory. Making more destruction and deletion far away. Maylu was looking down. Crying a bit, covering her face. She didn't notice for a second that Lan just dashed out the door.  
  
"...!!? Lan!!" Maylu called out, hoping she can stop the determined boy running into a life-risking danger.  
  
"LAN!!!"  
  
Lan ran as fast as he could. Megaman ran with him and asked.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this Lan?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. That virus needs to pay for what it did. "Lan's voice showed him he was serious, and he wasn't joking.  
  
Dream or not... I have to avenge Iceman...  
  
Megaman nodded. "Well... I'll be with you the whole way!"  
  
Lan smiled, but it went as fast as it came. Lan knew this was going to be dangerous, and might lose their lives doing this. Lan still ran. He was confident he knew they would have a chance at least. After all... They WERE the second place winner in the N1 Grand Prix!  
  
"Hold it right there Hikari."  
  
Lan stopped at a familiar voice that bugged him a bit. He turned around and saw Chaud and Protoman. He was right behind him and he had a cool smile on his face.  
  
"Don't tell me you were going to battle that thing..."  
  
Lan frowned as he felt an insult coming.  
  
"Without the winner of the N1 Grand Prix?" Chaud's cool smile turned friendly all of a sudden. Lan just blinked. He never actually saw him smile at him like that.   
  
Lan smiled too.  
  
"You wanna come?"  
  
Chaud's cool smile returned.  
  
"You bet'cha."  
  
They ran toward Memory. As they ran, they had no IDEA of what kind of danger they were about to go up against......  
  
End of chappie 8!  
(And I thought "Risky Rescue" was long! /-o-') 


	9. The fight has just begun

Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
Lan, Megaman, Chaud, and Protoman.... All four raced toward what they thought was victory, but really a living nightmare ready for deletion.  
  
"Think we should cross fuse?" Lan panted.  
  
"Not yet. We should see if we can beat it with normal battle chips first." Chaud called.  
  
Megaman and Protoman are right behind their net op.s. Megaman looks up at Memory. It was much bigger than when they first saw it back at their house. The virus didn't notice the four guys sneaking up on it from the back. Chaud whispers a plan. Lan and Protoman nods. So does Megaman, but looking worried at Lan as he did. Lan and Megaman run the opposite direction of Chaud and Protoman. Lan is about to call Megaman to ask him if he was ready, but notices him just standing there.... Zoned out... Lan walks over to Megaman and waves a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Megaman?...You in there?....... Hey!! MEGA!!"  
  
"!!!" Megaman came-to, but he was shaken and frightened. His face was pale and looked at Lan as if he was a ghost.... (Or in Lan's case 'Memory')  
  
"Umm....Megaman... You okay?" Lan asked uncertainly. Megaman shook his head quickly and put on that same fake smile.  
  
"Umm, uh... Yah! I'm okay! Hahaha..." Lan frowned. This wasn't like Megaman to lie to Lan. Why was he acting this way?  
  
Just as Lan asked himself the question, he heard a painful yell. The two looked up and saw something they hoped that wasn't happening. Protoman was in the grip of Memory! He was going to get squashed if Memory gripped at him any harder and longer! They had to do something, but noticed Chaud was on it.  
  
"Burner battle chip in! Download!" Instantly Protoman's body burned brightly with flames and was out of Memory's crushing hand! The large virus shrieked in a high-pitched, echoy tone. Protoman landed on the ground, but barely on his feet. He panted hard and held his chest in pain.  
  
Megaman ran over to him, and so did Lan.  
  
"You okay?" Megaman asked worriedly and crouched down to help Protoman  
  
He got up slowly and had a face as if that was nothing.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Megaman smiled lightly and looked up. He saw Memory glaring at each of the guys, then threw down his hand to squash Megaman and Protoman.  
  
"Area Steal! Battle Chip in! Download!" Lan and Chaud called as they inserted their battle chips from the slot of their PETs. The two navis disappeared right before the hand was about to slap them down like a fly!  
  
They both appeared beside their net op.s and looked at each other.  
  
"Now?" Lan asked.  
  
Memory was about to attack again. A ball of light formed in front of Memory's masked face. Lan was getting a little nervous...  
  
"Now!?" 


	10. A strategy

Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
"Now!" Chaud nodded.  
  
"Fire Tower and Aqua Tower Battle Chip in! Download!" Chaud shouts.  
  
Lan smiles.  
  
"Okay! Satellite Virus battle chip in! Download!"  
  
The two get another chip and both call out at the same time.  
  
"Barrier battle chip in! Download!"  
  
Protoman slams his palms at the ground and from the left side, water blasted out of the ground. From the right was a blast of fire, and both flame and fire tower was heading towards Memory. Megaman makes a hand motion, and a sparking, round, green satellite appeared. The little satellite virus flew towards Memory. When the satellite was in close enough range, it shot a lightning bolt at Memory with the flame and aqua tower right behind it! Memory noticed the three blasts coming from behind and turned it's head, but instantly the Fire Tower, Aqua Tower, and the satellite attack hit it! A large explosion engulfed the field As the explosion settled down, the smoke was also starting to lift.  
  
The guys were okay inside the barriers. Lan and Megaman were closing their eyes from the explosion. Lan opened one eye to see what was going on.  
  
Cautiously, Lan asks.  
  
"Did we do it?"  
  
Chaud did not speak and kept his eye on the spot where Memory was before the explosion... He patiently waited for the smoke to lift. Chaud gasped.  
  
The smoke hasn't lifted, but Chaud and Lan saw the horrid shadow of Memory... Still standing.  
  
"That didn't do any damage?" Megaman asked.  
  
When the smoke lifted completely, Lan clenched his fist in anger.  
  
"Not even a scratch! Man! What's it take to beat this thing!?" Lan shouted.  
  
Memory still stood there in the exact same position before the explosion. Back turned, hands to it's side, one leg about to take a step, but it's head was completely turned backwards! Lan and Chaud's barrier disappeared, and at that moment, Memory moved. It's body turned to face the four, with it's head still facing them. (Kinda creepy)  
  
"Laaaaaannnn......Laaaaaaaann....Laaann...."  
  
Another one... Another light... Another vision... What is this? Lan thought.  
  
Lan saw complete darkness. All around him was nothing but that. He waited for something to happen.  
  
"LAAAN!!!" K-shatter. Lan heard Megaman! And a breaking noise...  
  
Lan tried to call back to him, but he couldn't! Lan tried hard for his voice to come out, but suddenly Lan saw something.  
  
"LAAAN!!!" Megaman was in his PET. Lan saw it slowly fall downwards, and break. The glass broke, and the screen went fuzzy. Megaman's voice was interrupted by an electrical sound.  
  
"LA...grbzz...Lazzzzp....LZZZZZPPPN!!!"  
  
Lan tried to call to him. Lan wanted to pick the PET up and try to tell Megaman that he could hear him, and that he'll try to get the PET fixed. No use. Lan saw the PET smashed, and going farther out of his reach... With Megaman still calling him.  
  
"Lazzzpp...BZATT...an...La-blrzzzpts...La...."  
  
"MEGAMAN!!!!" Lan shouted.  
  
"!?.... What... is it? 00'..." Megaman asked.  
  
"Wha?" Lan noticed that he was back in the battle. He looked around and saw Chaud looking at him like he was weird, and Memory still standing.  
  
"Umm...Nothing!...Ahaha..." Lan tried not to sound like he was hiding something, but it was obvious to them...  
  
"Should we try cross-fusion?" Lan asked.  
  
Chaud nodded and smiled a little.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two held out their PETs and said...  
  
"Cross fusion!"  
  
End of chappie 10... Once again I am VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry about the late update! And I am also sorry about the short chappie! Please don't hate me!   
  
P.S. There will be a navi deletion in the next chappie... I am very sorry for fans! I like him too! (Sort of) But I need to do this to make the story line work!... Ending work... Whatever! 


	11. His final gift

Okay... I'm just telling you again... There will be a character and navi deletion in this chapter.... I hate myself... Please don't get angry if you are when you read it....  
  
Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
"Cross-fusion!"  
  
Lan and Megaman, Chaud and Protoman glowed in a blue and red light. It shone brightly for a few seconds, but all of a sudden, Lan and Megaman stopped glowing. The cross-fusion failed.  
  
"Huh? What the!?" Lan exclaimed.  
  
"The cross-fusion didn't work!" Megaman said a bit angrily.  
  
The red light beside the two disappeared. Chaud and Protoman have successfully cross-fused. Now the two had become one. ((I'd describe what they would look like, but I don't know what they exactly look like after they cross-fuse!))  
  
Chaud's eyes showed through a bit from the visors. He looked at Lan and Megaman, then sighed.  
  
"I'll distract Memory while you two cross-fuse again. Got it?" Chaud said coolly with a bit of a commanding tone.  
  
"Hey, isn't that a bit too dangerous?" Lan stepped forward, trying to stop them from plunging into danger alone.  
  
"You alone wouldn't stand a chance!.... No offence." Megaman stepped forward also.  
  
"Hey. I can handle it... "Chaud's side says. And without looking at the two, looks at Memory – Which was waiting patiently for an attack.  
  
Protoman dashes swiftly towards Memory.  
  
"Protoman!!" Lan calls out to stop them, but he was already launching an attack.  
  
Megaman touched Lan by the shoulders. "Lan!.....C'mon Lan. We have to cross-fuse. Then we can-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Lan and Megaman fling their head to the painful scream. The scream was from who they figured, and the voice –screaming- they didn't want to hear... Lan froze in terror. Megaman's eyes widen to the sight......  
  
Memory's eyes shot a laser beam at Protoman's chest. It went right through, and he was disintegrating as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Protoman!!" The two scream and rush over to the poor navi.  
  
Lan bends over. "Protoman?" His voice was shaken.  
  
Megaman bends over to try to do something to help him. No use... "Oh Protoman...."  
  
"Mega...man...?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm here. What is it?" Megaman tried to speak calmly.  
  
"...You have...To stop that thing..."  
  
Duh. Megaman thought.  
  
"I'll... Give you... The last of my energy... For the power to cross-fuse..." Protoman spoke weakly.  
  
"!!?"  
  
"That's crazy? You'll never make it if you do." Lan was trying to sound serious, but the fear took over.  
  
"I'll never make it anyway....." He was trying to sound like it was a joke.  
  
Megaman held Protoman's hands. "Protoman..."  
  
He saw Protoman close his eyes under his visor. Suddenly he started to glow. Protoman's disintegrating body started to go inside Megaman. The disintegration became faster at the transformation began. Protoman opened his eyes again. He smiled... A light, soft smile that would break anybody's icy heart... Tears ran down Megaman's cheeks. He still held Protoman's hand... Until it disappeared. The face was disappearing, and Megaman put on a light smile.  
  
"Thanks Protoman....."  
  
He disappeared completely... Everything stood still... Everything was quiet. Nobody made a single sound...  
  
Lan clenched his fist in anger and sadness. Lan was the first to break the silence.  
  
"He's gone.... Protoman... And Chaud..... Are gone...."  
  
Megaman stood up and faced Memory.  
  
"No... They're not gone.......They're right here!" Megaman said as he transformed his hand into the megabuster cannon.  
  
Yes... The two WERE still there... Inside Megaman... Fighting alongside with him... Giving him the strength he needs... To defeat Memory...  
  
Megaman turned back to Lan with the same smile as he always does in net battles. "Y'ready Lan?"  
  
Lan sat there for a moment, and puts on the same smile Megaman has and stands up. He wipes his tears. Nodding, he says-  
  
"Yeah... Let's do this!"  
  
Lan's PET suddenly glowed in a bright blue light and it changed shape. Something appeared in his other hand. In a quick and sure motion, Lan put the glowing thing into his glowing PET from the top slot. He wasn't sure himself of what he was doing.   
  
Lan shouted.  
  
"Cross fusion!!"  
  
Yes yes. I know you people are confused... I bet you're thinking. "How come Lan's using the chip to cross-fuse in this chapter when he didn't in the other?" ...Well... To be honest.... I don't know.... Weird things happen in d....s so don't ask... Thanks for reading! Only one more chappie to go! I'll rate it R for the freaky part in chappie 12. 


	12. Nightmare?

One last and FINAL chappie for Lost in Cyberworld! (Yaay!) P.S. This chappie might be a little creepy... (Rated R?... Or PG? Lot'sa gore...) Espio – "A LITTLE!?" Sonic/Anime – "Okay, so REALLY gory. At least only a part of it!" Espio – "Are you SURE you don't need glasses?" Sonic/Anime – "Heey!"  
  
Lost In Cyberworld . . .  
  
Lan shouted.  
  
"Cross fusion!!"  
  
A bright light engulfed them, and now... With the help of Protoman and Chaud... They successfully cross-fused... Memory flinched at the warm light, but when the light faded, it smiled evilly under it's mask. The figure that now stood in front of Memory... Was full of power, light, and most of all... The glimmer... No. The shine of hope from Lan and Megaman... That said they WILL destroy Memory. They were still wrapped in light though. Only a silhouette of light was visible... The figure had... Wings? The light shattered away. Leaving the cross-fused Lan and Megaman standing. Ready for battle. And yes... He had wings. Angel wings. The feathers glittered like morning dew on grass. Megaman opened his eyes. He was now Megaman... Version: LIGHT! A mixed voice of Lan and Megaman spoke. "Memory... We're not gonna let you delete anymore of our friends. Even if it takes us our lives... We're going to delete you!!"  
  
"How noble..." Yes. That was Memory's hushed but shrilled voice. The voice had an evil tone to it, but there was another voice that hid in that one. It echoed a bit, which made it sound scarier that it'll give anybody goose bumps. But not them. They stood. Ready to fight.  
  
"Mega Buster!"  
  
Megaman immediately fired. The blow effected it! Memory toppled from the many accurate hits Megaman gave him. It narrowed it's eyes in shock and anger.  
  
"It hurts... Hmm..." It smiled evilly. "Now it's getting interesting... Such power......" Memory swiftly slammed down it's large palms at Megaman. He didn't move. The collision of the ground and it's hand created smoke. Memory stood still in the position... Until something pushed away it's hand. (Axess Theme song plays!) Megaman steadily pushed the hand up. Memory backed away in shock of how strong Megaman had become... Then it smiled again under it's skull mask.  
  
"We better be on guard." The Lan part said.  
  
Megaman stood his ground, and just as they suspected, Memory attacked. The same laser that deleted Protoman and Chaud. It shot out as a crimson beam. Megaman put his hand in front of him. A light grew into an arrow. The arrow suddenly glowed. The shining arrow flew directly through the laser blasts, and shot into Memory's left eye. ((Careful people! This is where it starts to get disgustingly bloody! I might give you nightmares with this! )) Memory shrieked in pain and agony and held it's head with the light arrow sticking out. Red liquid started to spew out from the eye. Megaman didn't stop. He turned his hand into a Long Sword and jumped with Air Shoes. He swiped the sword at Memory's right arm. It cut off and more red liquid spewed out as the arm disintegrated. Megaman landed safely on the ground as he watched Memory scream from the torturing pain. Something suddenly hit Megaman. (Mentally, and Axess theme stops)  
  
"Wait... What's going on?" Megaman's side spoke.  
  
"Memory is... How can... "Lan couldn't find the right words.  
  
The thing that bothered the two was... Memory was bleeding. A virus... Made up of data and junk... Was organically bleeding. It made no sense to them. A deep and low laugh interrupted their thoughts. Memory was laughing. It's eye narrowed, then grew wide and round. Megaman felt a cold chill, and got his Megabuster ready.  
  
"Pitty. I was expecting more from you..." It laughed with it's hand over half of it's bloody face.  
  
"What!?" Megaman was shocked at what he was hearing. Memory was bleeding half to death/deletion and it was saying it expected more from them!? Memory closed it's eye, then shot it open. Memory started to glow in a crimson light.  
  
"I don't have anymore time to mess with you... I must take Lan!!"  
  
"What!!?" Megaman's side said.  
  
Lan was shaken inside. What did it mean? Take him?... Memory grinned wide that the mouth showed from the side of it's mask. The fangs stuck out a little and glimmered. Megaman backed away.  
  
"It's time... For your deletion... Megaman..." Memory barely whispered.  
  
Memory's mask shattered and a horrifying face showed. The non-arrowed eye was bulged and round with veins streaking the outside edge. The other eye still had the arrow in it, and still bled. The eye had turned into a disgusting blue. The bottom jaw dropped to it's waist and it's upper, drew back half way. An evil purple and red mixed light grew into a large ball of energy inside it's mouth. Until a huge beam blast shot out at them. Megaman quickly took out a barrier, just as the blast was about to hit them.  
  
"Ow!" Lan said as he dropped into the barrier.  
  
"Wha? Megaman?" Lan said in confusion. Lan was back to his normal form, but the cross-fused Megaman still stood there in the barrier with him.  
  
"Lan..." Megaman spoke.  
  
"Yeah?" Lan asked.  
  
"Lan... I... I'll go stop Memory." Megaman said as he turned his head away.  
  
"What?" Lan was shocked to hear this. Just as he said that, the barrier cracked a little from the still-going blast. "You can't! I thought you said we were going to delete Memory... Together!"  
  
"I did... But... Memory said he was after you... Lan..." Megaman said.  
  
"Yeah? So?" Lan demanded.  
  
"I... I just can't let it have you Lan!... I have to..." His voice trailed off. The barrier cracked even more.  
  
Lan was getting impatient. Megaman turned around again. His eyes were watery. Lan's frown faded as Megaman held his hand.  
  
"Lan... I... I have to protect you... You're my best friend and brother... I can't afford to let you be taken away... Nor get hurt." Tears fell from Megaman's eyes.  
  
"I... I can't afford to lose you neither!... Hub..." Unwanted tears filled Lan's eyes also. They started to escape and go down Lan's cheek.  
  
"Lan... I have to... But... Please remember me... I-...I'll always be with you." Megaman smiled... And put something into Lan's hand.  
  
"!?" Lan looked into his hand. There was a feather. One of the feathers from Megaman's wings. It was soft and warm in his hand. Lan's tear fell on it as he smiled too.  
  
"Remember me..." Megaman's soft voice... He'll always remember that. Megaman glowed. The light blinded Lan from seeing anything of Megaman... Except his eyes... Those green eyes that gave him a soft and kind look. Suddenly Megaman flew out of the barrier.  
  
"Megaman!!" Lan yelled as he watched him... Megaman goes into the blast. His light faded in the darkness of the attack of Memory.  
  
Everything seemed the same until a bright light exploded. The barrier shattered, and Lan started to fall in the bright light.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHH!!!"  
  
Lan saw Memory screaming and then disintegrate into nothing... And also... Hub. It was the real Hub... Not the Megaman one, but Hub Hikari... With angle wings. He saw a flash of Hub as Megaman, then he looked back at Lan with a smile, but then... He shatters as Memory did. Lan felt his heart stop, then a blast of sadness filled his heart. He closed his eyes tight, and yelled.  
  
"MEGAMA---------N!!!!"  
  
"Megaman!!" Lan shouted as he flung up. And right when he did, pain shot through his chest, and made him lay down again. Lan gritted his teeth from the hurt. He opened his eyes. He saw something blurry. It was something light blue... That was all he could make out at the moment. He focused hard until he saw tiles. A tiled ceiling.  
  
"What?" Lan said to himself.  
  
"Lan!"  
  
"!!!?" That voice! It couldn't be!,,, Could it? Lan thought.  
  
"Lan!" Lan defiantly heard it this time...  
  
"Megaman?" Lan tried to ask, but his voice was only a whisper.  
  
"Oh Lan... I'm so glad you're okay..." It was him, but he sounded like he was about to cry...  
  
Lan tried to look around, but his head hurt all of a sudden.  
  
"Don't try to move Lan." A familiar voice... The one Lan heard in one of his vision thinggies.  
  
"D...Dad?" Lan whispered again.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Dr. Hikari said softly.  
  
"What?..." Lan was puzzled.  
  
"You were in a car crash Lan... Do you remember?" Another familiar voice said. It was his mother.  
  
"A car... Crash?..." Lan said to himself as he heard someone sniffling.  
  
"Don't cry. He's awake now." Yai sounded considerate for once.  
  
"C'mon Maylu. It's okay." Dex tried to cheer Maylu up as well.  
  
"We're so glad you're alright. We heard about your accident and we rushed over."  
  
"Torie?" Lan asks in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah?" He answers cutely.  
  
"You should feel bad about making a girl cry Hikari. Sakurai was crying ever since she heard about your accident." A smooth voice said coolly.  
  
"!!?.... Chaud!?" Lan gasped.  
  
"Lan... Everyone was worried sick! I..." Megaman's voice trailed off. "I felt so useless... The PET broke from the crash, so I couldn't do anything to call for help... I just saw you helplessly bleeding on the ground. I.... I....." Megaman couldn't finish his sentence because he was trying to hold back the tears. Lan remembered something. Cyberworld... Humans living there... Viruses.....Memory......  
  
"So... That was all.... A dream?..." Lan asked himself.  
  
"What was?" They all ask except for Chaud and Maylu. Since Maylu was too busy crying, and Chaud didn't really care. Lan was about to give up about the whole thing until he felt something in his hands. Something soft and warm... Like a feather... Lan smiled.  
  
"Uh... Never mind..."  
  
Lan felt them smile.  
  
"We'll just leave you and Megaman together okay?" Dr. Hikari says.  
  
Lan ignores the pain as he turns his head to the door. Chaud was leaving.  
  
"Hey... Chaud?..." Lan called.  
  
"Yeah?" Chaud replied without turning around.  
  
"..... Thanks for helping me...." Lan said softly and smiled.  
  
Chaud took a quick glance back, then turned back to leave. As he did, he said coolly:  
  
"Whatever Hikari..." Door close Lan smiled even more. That was Chaud alright...  
  
"Hey... Lan?..." Megaman asks.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What did you thank him for?"  
  
Lan turns his head to the PET. And for a moment, he saw Hub, but then sees Megaman with a puzzled face. Lan smiles.  
  
"Nothing... I felt like I needed to..."  
  
Megaman smiles.  
  
"Okay... Whatever you say."  
  
"And thanks a lot bro..."  
  
"?" Megaman cocks his head a little in confusion, but then laughs. So does Lan.  
  
That night, Lan releases the feather by the window. A breeze carried it up into the sky, and he watched it gently disappear into the moon...  
  
END  
  
Sorry! Sucky ending! If you were confused about any of the parts... Review me! I told you I was gonna put up an explaining page at the end didn't I? Hope you liked it, and I hope some of the parts won't give you nightmares. If you didn't like my fanfic... Sorry... I'm not good at them... /--  
  
That was Lost in Cyberworld... Thank goodness! 


End file.
